The Soul Seeker
by icee.writing
Summary: After a dream about meeting Amy, Raphael realized that Amy isn't being herself. Actually she isn't herself. A being called Sylvia (OC) has found her soul. She's using Amy to manipulate Raphael to do her bidding. Replacing Amy in many of his memories, Sylvia is slowly pulling Raphael closer to her. With the help of friends, will he be able to escape her grasp? [Rated T for violence]


**I do not own anything except for my OC and the storyline.**

Raphael rushed down the streets as he escaped from the soldiers close behind him. He had his Flambert in hand, fleeing from the soldiers because of the murder of Monsieur Rochefort. He listened as the soldiers shouted at each other, making an effort to catch him. Dead or alive. The sound of a bullet shooting filled the streets, and Raphael collapsed as his shoulder went numb. Grasping the bleeding bullet hole, he turned into an alleyway. The soldiers stopped and searched for him.

Raphael held his breath as he tried to hide from the soldiers. With quiet panting, he let go of his wound. Just like it had been many years ago, a small girl emerged from the shadows. Tattered clothes, straight red pigtails, bright, shining green eyes, and a clearly poor complexion. She tugged on the end of his jacket. She stared at him with a serious expression.

"Come with me." she said. Everything appeared the same.

"I can help you."

Raphael was going to follow the girl as he did years ago, but he realized that as she led him towards an area of safety, there was a flash in her eyes. Her eyes switched from a bright green to a dark purple, and her face changed from an eight year old to about a twenty year old. Her innocent smile flashed to an evil one. The person he was following wasn't Amy.

He pulled his arm away from her grasp. The girl turned around, her face the same way as it had been before. She reached for his arm again. "I can help you." she said once more. Raphael didn't let her grab his arm. "You aren't Amy." he said with a frightened tone.

The girl's face changed again, but only for a split second. She didn't say anything. She dropped her arm to her side. The sound of soldiers rushing back towards him echoed throughout the streets. "I think that he's over here!" He heard one soldier say. He was running out of time. It was either that he followed 'Amy' or got killed.

Almost as if the girl knew what he was going to do, she held out her hand. "Good choice." But Raphael wasn't going to die at the hands of an imposter. He pushed her away. "What are you doing?" Her young voice squeaked. "You're supposed to follow me. You don't want to die do you?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

Raphael was still not convinced. This wasn't the way that it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be saved by Amy, but the child standing before him was not her. She looked like her, but he knew that his daughter would never do anything like that. "You are not my daughter." he said as he stepped out of the alley. The young girl's expression turned cold.

"Big mistake."

The girl pushed Raphael into the alley, being exposed to the soldiers. "There he is!" A voice boomed. Raphael fled down the streets he came from. He didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was supposed to turn out fine for him. Instead, another loud boom emerged from one of the guns in the soldier's hand.

No matter how far he ran, he couldn't outrun a bullet. It pierced into his back, sending him falling to the ground. He collapsed, and was left to bleed. The soldiers surrounded him. They grabbed his arms and lifted him up. That was the end of him. There was a flash of bright light as his vision became hazy. Everything exploded into a blinding white. Then, as if nothing ever happened, Raphael woke up.

He rubbed his eyes as he saw Amy standing by his side. "Father?" she asked in her squeaky voice. "Are you alright? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." Raphael sat up and stared at Amy. "Am I still dreaming?" He waited as Amy thought of a response.

"Of course you're not. You-you just woke up." she stared at Raphael with a concerned look. "Father?" Raphael lifted his head up from his hands. Something didn't feel right. The dream had messed up his mind. Everything in his dream was supposed to work out like it had in reality.

"I-I'm sorry Amy. I had a dream about when you saved me. Except, you didn't save me. I don't even think that you were, _you._ I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Im sorry. I just need a moment to gather myself up." He held his head in his hands once more. Amy held her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Father. I understand that you can sometimes have nightmares from your earlier days. I saved you, and I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She muttered something under her breath that Raphael couldn't hear. She turned around and walked out of the room as Raphael tried to rearrange his thoughts.

 _Everything is fine now…_ He though. _Amy is Amy. She wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Everything is fine._

He looked up in time to see Amy walk out of his room. His blood ran cold and he wished that he was still asleep. He had to be dreaming. it couldn't be possible. Raphael rubbed his eyes but she was already gone.

Raphael had seen Amy's face change from her innocent eight year old look, to a twenty year old. Her eyes flashed from her normal green, to a deep purple. Her reassuring smile flashed to an evil one. Amy wasn't Amy. The words from his dream kept echoing in his head.

 _Big mistake._


End file.
